


Domum

by Ruritto



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/pseuds/Ruritto
Summary: It offers him power. Power he would have refused any other time, power he would hate any other time, but right now his men lay dead around him and his enemies surround him and navyandgoldandquicksilversmiles whisper of a promise he can't break in his ear. Then it offers him the chance to go home.~~Felix's hunt for a demonic beast roaming around Fraldarius land leads to surprising results.





	Domum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antartique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antartique/gifts).

> Again inspired by [art](https://twitter.com/nh_hn_/status/1180136111210782720?s=19) and Reun on discord.

Felix finds the demonic beast in a cave not far from the Fraldarius territory, as expected from the reports they've been sent. The trail was easy enough to follow, broken bodies of Imperial soldiers and bloodied prints winding between Gautier and Fraldarius lands, leading all the way into the cave entrance. It smells of death and the men he's taken with him falter away from the entrance, understandably worried about the beast realizing they're there. Felix readies his sword though, he knows his duty. And if the suspicions of the source of this beast is correct then.... 

He steadies himself even as his heart clenches. 

The news that Sylvain is missing, body and lance not found even after a week of digging through the avalanche that had fallen on him and his men still haunts him. His father had tried to keep him away from that particular meeting, but it's his duty to protect their lands. The Margrave Gautier had voiced his theory that one of the Imperial soldiers that attacked their lands regularly had gotten the lance, resulting in the demonic beast now hunting in their lands. The man had then requested their assistance in retrieving the relic, having realized the beast spent more time near Fraldarius, no care or thought given to what has happened to his son.

He hates the man even more now. But he had accepted the mission if only to be the one to strike down the monster that-

Felix shakes his head. He has to focus. If this man, monster, had taken down Sylvain then he's in for a fight though not one he plans to lose. He mustn't. He tries very hard not to think about Dimitri, and if this thirst for vengeance is what he felt.

He glances at his men, all steeling themselves, none wanting to go in, but all knowing their duty, before he motions at them to follow him. 

The path deeper into the cave is filled with gore, Imperial flags and bloodied body parts strewn all over the place.<strike> He'll realize later the reports never mention death of someone from the Kingdom, and not a single body wears Fraldarius or Gautier colors</strike> He scowls at the sight but had long since gotten used to the smell of the battlefield, then freezes. 

The beast is before them and he's thrown back to that stormy night and Miklan's transformation.

This time instead of howling and trashing, it is almost silent, crouched before them, front legs looking almost like it's cradling it's head as it watches them. His heart is thundering in his chest, even as he curses himself for freezing up and swiftly throws a Thoron, his men getting in position to attack behind him. 

The beast howls then, getting on its feet. Only to shock Felix as instead charging towards them it stumbles back, howls turning into whines of pain as it stumbles back, reminding Felix almost of a snow lion they had once seen in a hunt. 

Confusion bubbles in him, having never seen demonic beasts act this way, but his men charge forward, swords and spears and axes flashing only to be rebounded by tough armor or a casual swipe of claws.

"To me!" He yells, readying another Thoron, stronger this time. The attack hits true, earning another pained howl as the beast stumbles. His men take the opening, but Felix falters again, it had turned to him but hadn't even dodged or charged, had done nothing that the other demonic beasts that he's faced had done. 

_Somethings wrong,_ He thinks to himself, _**something's wrong!** _As his men charge in the opening he created, their attacks combined with the Thoron has the beast falling to its side.

Felix feels like ice water has been dumped on him as the beast curls on itself pained howls echoing in the cave. 

On the beast's back is the mark of the crest of Gautier.

_No... no!, _ he thinks to himself even as he recalls all the times he'd sneak glances at a broad back bearing that mark. _ It's a coincidence! _, he tells himself as he stumbles forward, because he can't help but hope.

"STOP!" He yells, and he'd feel proud at how he's immediately followed, soldier's backing up from the beast in confusion if the situation were different. As it is, he rushes forward, only faltering a bit when one of them grabs at his arm in worry, stopping him short of the beast's curled back. 

"My Lord! That's dangerous!"

And it is. Felix knows it is. But...but... the beast has turned to them again now, watching but not making a move to attack, a monstrous whine as it keeps it's eye fixed on Felix. 

He shakes the man off, a silent frown telling him to back off and trust Felix, before he continues forward, slower and sword now properly held, if only to keep his men from worrying. 

He's reaching for the marking on the armor shell only to scream in surprise, horror filling him as he wonders if he's misjudged when the beast turns, much too fast for its size. Teeth hook into his coat dragging him forward to the beast's face, his sword dropping from his hand in surprise. Felix gasps as he's thrown on his back to stare up at the monster.

Felix wonders if this is how his life will end, because of stupidity and _hope_ and with his men screaming around him as he's eaten by a beast and he's ready to fire another Thoron, despite knowing it'd likely not do anything with how haphazardly it's been cast, but stops when instead of being crunched between large teeth, he's instead gently nudged by the beast's snout.

Felix yells at the shove, but doesn't move at it...smells him??? 

Yes. The thing is definitely smelling him, still releasing it's monstrous whines as it practically nuzzles against Felix, making sure it doesn't crush him under its weight.

Clangs and sounds of steel break him out of his trance as he realizes he isn't alone, and that his men, foolish and loyal, are attacking the beast to try and save him. It races it's head, growling this time more threateningly, it's paws? hands? moving to bracket Felix and hide him away from his soldiers as it stands back up to growl at them.

_Fuck_, Felix thinks to himself, stumbling to his feet even as it turns back to him with a growl of obvious annoyance. He ignores it, refusing to let the fight continue, yelling, "Stop!!" 

Immediate compliance again, though they still watch the growling beast warily, probably aware it could crush their commander between it's paws. Still they turn to him, waiting for his command, though this time he turns to the beast and looks up and up, meeting it's gaze even as it dismisses his soldier's presence again, lowering it's head to nudge against Felix. 

It's almost not a question when Felix finds himself raising a hand to it, "Sylvain?"

_~~_

_ It offers him power. Power he would have refused any other time, power he would hate any other time, but right now his men lay dead around him and his enemies surround him and navyandgoldandquicksilversmiles whisper of a promise he can't break in his ear. Then it offers him the chance to go home. _

_ And he wants to. He so badly wants to go home. _

_ So he accepts. _

_ And then there is pain. _

_And then there is cold._

_ And then there is blood running down his chin as he crushes them all between his jaw. _

_Homehomehome. Where is home? The scent of leather and spice and the sounds of swords clashing and soft soft silky dark blue._

_ But he can't. _

_ Why why why _

_ So instead he keeps home safe. Crushes home's enemies. _

_ And so his days go. _

_ But then the scent of leather and spice wakes him in his nothome. _

_ And then there is pain but he can't crush them. _

_ And then there is lightning coursing through him but he accepts it. _

_ And then leathandspiceandsoftnavyandgold and he can't help himself. _

_ Ah. Home. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave a review!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Teratophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174308) by [Antartique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antartique/pseuds/Antartique)


End file.
